You Aren't Alone
by ledancingninja
Summary: Wes and David finally convince Blaine to win him over. But will it really be that hard? Oneshot


**Title: **_You aren't alone  
_**Author: **_xxMissMalfoy (Jenna)  
_**Genre: **_Romance  
_**Fandom: **_Glee  
_**Paring: **_Klaine/Blaine and Kurt  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own glee, if I did, this senario would have happened already._

_**A/N:**__ I literally thought of this while writing another chapter to one of my other stories. My iPos was on shuffle and it changed to "__**Not alone**__" by Darren Criss and I had an epiphany (that so many others have already had I bet). So here goes!_

**

* * *

**

**BLAINE** Anderson had lost his moxy. Or at least, that was what Wes was telling him. He couldn't even _charm _anyone, let alone get a date nowadays. Everyone knew why to. Two words. Kurt Hummel.

Now, nothing against the guy or anything but seriously, why did he just have to be so..._perfect_? Kurt Hummel, in Blaine's opinion, was the epitome of perfection. With his hair, his clothes, his skin. It was all too much for poor old Blaine, and he ws cracking under the pressure.

And Wes and David were getting the worst of it.

"If I hear one more sappy love song coming from this dorm room, I will personally tell Kurt _myself_!"

"Wes, calm down - "

"No, David! Tell him he's being stupid! Tell him that Kurt would gladly be with him! I mean, look at him! He's _gay _and girls still swoon over him!"

"Wes, come on. He's just scared!"

"No, He's right David."

Both of the boys turned towards their best friend in shock. They'd never heard him sound so..._weak_. Like, physically weak. Wes sat next to Blaine on his bed and put a tentative, tender hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed softly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I just -" he was cut off.

"No, you're right. I need to do something instead of moping around like a damn pansy. Come on, I have a plan."

David and Wes perked up immediantly and leaned in closely.

**

* * *

**

**KURT** Hummel strode through the halls of Dalton with a happy skip in his step. He was safe, had amazing friends (not to mention rather attractive gay one) and had caught up on the schoolwork. He wasn't even upset when Wes had told him about the emergency Warblers meeting.

Suddenly, a sound filled his ears. It was a piano, playing inside of the meetng room. He didn't think of this as strange, but was he late? They wouldn't have started without their only countertenor. He picked up the pace a bit and burst through the doors in a very Kurt-Hummel-Diva way and stopped short.

Blaine Anderson sat at the piano, barely glancing at Kurt's dramatic entrance. He merely smirked to himself, as he looked down at the keys his fingers were currently skimming over. Finally, he looked up at Kurt and saw the boy was smiling now. As he stepped close to the grand piano, Blaine started singing. To _him_.

_**I've been alone.  
**__**Surrounded by darkness  
**__**I've seen how heartless  
**__**the world can be**_

_****__**I've seen you cryin'  
**__**You felt like it's hopless  
**__**I'll always do my best  
**__**to make you see**_

Kurt was silent, aside from sniffles from happy tears. He took a seat on the bench next to Blaine and smled at the curly haired boy. Blaine returned the smile graciously.

_**Baby you're not alone.  
**__**'Cause you're hear with me  
**__**and nothin's ever gonna bring us down  
**__**'Cause nothin can keep me from lovin' you  
**__**And you know it's true  
**__**It don't matter what'll come to be  
**__**Our love it all we need  
**__**to make it through.**_

Kurt had someone who cared about him now. Blaine really cared, enough to help him through the same thing he'd went through, without help. Kurt wanted nothing more than to kiss him until he couldn't feel his lips anymore but damn, this was such a nice song.

_**Now I know it ain't easy  
**__**But it ain't hard tryin'  
**__**Every time I see you smilin'  
**__**And I feel you so close to me**_

_**And you tell me**_

Kurt began singing alone happily with him as the swayed on the bench together. He couldn't stop smiling, so matter how stupid he felt. Blaine didn't mnd one bit. He loved Kurt's smile.

_**Baby you're not alone!  
**__**'Cause you're here with me  
**__**And nothin's ever gonna bring us down  
**__**'Cause nothin' can keep me from lovin you  
**__**and you know it's true  
**__**It don't matter what'll come to be  
**__**Our love is all we need  
**__**To make it through.**_

But Blaine needed him to know that he wasn't the strong one. He needed help too and Kurt gave him that help and more. Kurt made him want to be better.

_**I still have trouble  
**__**I trip and stumble  
**__**tryna make sense of things sometimes  
**__**I look for reasons,  
**__**But I don't need 'em  
**__**All I need is to look in your eyes  
**__**And I realize**_

_**Baby you're not alone!  
**__**'Cause you're here with me  
**__**And nothin's ever gonna bring us down  
**__**'Cause nothin' can keep me from lovin you  
**__**and you know it's true  
**__**It don't matter what'll come to be  
**__**Our love is all we need  
**__**To make it through.**_

They were inching towards eachother as the notes from the piano faded to silence, their lips met and to be terribly corny, it was like fireworks.

They pulled away from eachother, their faces still in close proximity. Kurt smiled and asked, "So, no Warblers meeting?"

Blaine could only laugh as he took his hand and dragged him out of the meeting room.


End file.
